The Brothers' Promise
by Enderdeath731
Summary: Matt and Phil made a promise a long time ago that they would always be there for each other. But Phil has slowly been turning more and more reclusive, much to Matt's dismay. Can they ever reunite they bond they once shared so closely? Or will it all fall to pieces? Sixth in the Mianite Collection
1. Wizardly Food Fight

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new story! This chapter has 1,275 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

The Brothers' Promise

Matt _hated_ it when things fell apart. Particularly buildings.

Matt woke up when a drop of rain landed on his nose. He looked up at the ceiling, noticing a leak in the roof right above his bed. Matt sighed as another droplet landed on him; this was the trouble of living in the penthouse of the HQ. If the roof started dripping, it would be his room that got wet.

Matt climbed out of his bed, hastening as more rain dripped down. _I'll have to fix that,_ he thought, annoyed. _But first, breakfast._

Matt slipped on his armour as usual, finding his confidence grow as the metal plating clinked merrily. Khione's gift to him always seemed to have an effect on his personality, inspiring him to be stronger and happier. He smiled a little, tucking his wand away inside a chink in his armour.

Matt walked out of his room, noticing that the door to Phil's room across the hall was still closed. Matt opened the door, poking his head into the room to see if his brother was awake.

Phil was definitely _not _awake. He lay sprawled out on his stomach, entangled in the soft sheets. Matt grinned a little, walking over to Phil.

"Hey," Matt whispered, gently shaking Phil's shoulder to rouse him. Phil muttered something incoherent, probably 'go away and let me sleep.'

"Wake up. It's morning now," Matt smiled as Phil groaned, opening his eyes.

"I was having such a great dream," He complained. "And then you woke me up."

"Sorry," Matt shrugged. "It's breakfast time. I know you would hate to miss breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Phil grinned, jumping out of bed. He quickly grabbed his mask and slipped it on, his eyes glowing brightly through the slits in the leather. "Let's go!"

Matt laughed as Phil ran out of the room, excited for breakfast. Matt followed more slowly, descending the long spiral staircase with no particular haste.

Arriving in the dining room, he saw that everyone else was already eating. Matt sat down next to Phil, helping himself to a plate of scrambled eggs that was sitting in the center of the table. He took a large bite, glancing around.

Wag sat across from him, wolfing down pancakes. Phil was to his left, pouring maple syrup over waffles, sausages, eggs and just about everything else on his plate. Tom was in the middle of a story, waving around a piece of bacon for emphasis.

"-So after Syndicate killed the horde of zombies, I spawned in a bunch of creepers. He got really panicked, and kept trying to run away from the explosions," Tom smiled. "Finally, he realized that he wasn't going to get away, so what he did was he climbed up onto a creeper's head. He used the force from the explosion to blast himself out of the arena, and landed on the grass outside!" Tom poked Wag in the chest with the bacon, laughing.

"My bacon now!" Wag grabbed the bacon from Tom. Tom tried to snatch it back but Wag grinned and stood up, holding the piece of bacon high above Tom's head.

"Give it back!" Tom whined, trying to reach the bacon while still sitting down. Matt snorted with laughter, setting his glass of orange juice down before he spilled it everywhere.

Tom narrowed his eyes and picked up one of his waffles. He stood up slowly and glared at Wag, syrup dripping from the waffle.

"Give me my bacon back!" Tom roared and tossed the waffle at Wag's face. Wag's eyes widened and then the waffle slammed into him, the syrup sticking the waffle to his face.

Matt and Phil burst out laughing but quickly got a forkful of eggs tossed at them by an annoyed Wag. They looked at each other, and with a sly grin, began throwing more food at their friends.

"Food fight!" Phil cried, dodging as Tom tried to dump jelly on his head. Matt scooped up a handful of sausages and threw them one by one at Wag, who dodged the meaty projectiles with a practiced agility.

"Hey!" Tom protested as Wag jumped into him to avoid Matt's attack. He started smacking his friend with a pancake until the edible weapon fell to pieces.

Matt screamed as he felt a cold liquid run down his back. He turned around and glared at Phil, who was looking away innocently, even though he still held an empty milk pitcher in his hands.

"You little -" Matt grinned as he smashed a plate of scrambled eggs into Phil. Phil jumped back, tripping over a chair that had been tipped over onto the floor. The wizard yelped as he crashed into the ground, his head smashing against the table leg.

"What in Dianite's name is going on?" Matt glanced at the door, stopping dead from where he was about to dump orange juice over Wag. User was standing frozen at the entrance to the dining room, taking in the messy scene.

The room itself was in a disarray, jelly and syrup coating just about every surface possible. Sausages lay forlornly on the floor, some with pancakes draped over them like blankets. Soggy eggs were drowning in puddles of milk or orange juice and there was two waffles slowly sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of syrup behind.

"Um…" Wag dropped the pieces of bacon he was holding. Every wizard in the room, save for User, was coated in syrup, jelly, milk and many other breakfast foods.

"It was Wag's fault!" Tom burst out, pointing at the named wizard. "He stole my bacon!"

"He threw a waffle at me!"

"He tossed eggs at us!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" User raised his voice over the squabbling. Everyone quieted and User took a deep breath, once again surveying the chaos. "This is why wizards shouldn't get into food fights."

"At least we can clean it up fairly quickly," Phil pointed out, standing up. He rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, concern for Phil swamping him. Phil glanced at him, an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm fine."

Matt felt slightly put out by Phil's reluctant answer but shoved it aside. Phil was probably just grumpy that he didn't actually get to eat his breakfast.

"Alright, get to cleaning," User ordered, crossing his arms.

"You're not going to help?" Tom stared at User. User grinned but shook his head.

"I didn't help make the mess. It's your own duty to clean it up," User lightly smacked Tom's shoulder. "Now go on. You all know the cleaning spell."

"Fine," Wag sighed. "Randai, žala, žalos netvarka, nustatyti tol, kol jis yra geriausias."

The other wizards joined in and gradually, the remains of the food fight began to fade away. User watched with amusement as a pancake that Wag had unknowingly been standing on vaporized, sending the wizard stumbling.

Finally, nothing remained of the breakfast war. Even the stains from the syrup and jelly had vanished from the wizards' clothes.

"There you go," User nodded approvingly. "Now I'm assuming you'll not want to be tossing sausage missiles or egg bombs at each other for some time."

"No, Mom," Phil smirked. User glared at him.

"Don't call me 'mom'" User ordered.

"Of course, Mom," Tom joined in, grinning. User took deep breaths, obviously trying to quell his rising annoyance.

"Call me 'mom' one more time and I will not hesitate to hurt you," User growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry... Mom!" Matt laughed, then turned and ran, laughing harder when heard User give chase, shouting angrily just a few meters behind.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! ;D I can't believe it's been almost two months since I've written about the wizards...  
**

**Random Observation: This chapter was partly inspired by one of my friends who enjoys stealing my food, then making me get more for him! I play along with it because I find it amusing!  
**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Mianite Building - FyreHQ : Part 2 [Inc. Timelapse footage], or watch?v=1iRQ6NbMpXs**


	2. Painful Memories

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,345 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 2

_Matt trudged through the tall, thick weeds, staring down at his feet. It was a miserable day; the steel grey clouds were hanging low in the sky, waiting to drop their rain, and the wind was chilly, piercing through Matt's thin jacket._

_Matt flinched as a pebble struck him square in the back, sending him stumbling. He turned around and glanced fearfully at his attackers: a gang of kids who were much older than him, much bigger than him, and much stronger than him. They also hated him with a passion._

_The leader, a girl named Heska, stepped forwards, her mouth twisted into a sneer and her eyes narrowed in a cold anger._

_"__Well, look at what we have here," She jeered, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "A stupid boy who can't get anything right. Tell me, idiot, why should we have to put up with you?"_

_"__If you leave me alone, you won't have to do anything," Matt suggested half-hopefully. Heska snarled, striking out with her fist and knocking Matt to the ground._

_Matt gasped as he collided with the hard earth, then slowly tried to stand up. One of the boys in the group kicked him in the stomach and Matt cried out, falling back to the ground._

_"__Beat him," Heska ordered and just like that, the gang was punching and kicking Matt with a fury he couldn't understand._

_Matt covered his head with his arms to shield himself from the worst of the blows, crying out as stones occasionally smashed into him. Several hard kicks were delivered and Matt's eyes flew open as a flash of pain burst in his chest. He gasped, eyes shrouded in a cloud of pain, feeling as though one of his ribs may be fractured or possibly broken._

_"__Stop!" Matt cried, flinching as a large stone struck his cheek. He coughed, a warm, wet liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth. Matt whimpered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as though he could make himself disappear if he tried hard enough._

_"__Back," Heska told the gang, her voice firm. They backed off, falling silent as they waited to see what their leader would do._

_"__Look at me," Heska growled, nudging Matt with her foot. Matt cautiously opened his eyes, his face twisted into an expression of pure pain. "You're a little shit, you know that? No one wants you around. So why don't you just die?" Heska spat, watching with the light of a cold satisfaction when Matt sobbed a little harder._

_Heska smiled cruelly and before Matt realized what was happening, she had kicked him in the head with her full strength._

_Matt gasped, his vision blurring. He tried to breathe, but somehow just couldn't get his lungs to function properly. The world swam in and out of focus and so did the pain. One second, he felt every single injury and the next, he was shrouded in a numbing haze._

_Laughter rang loudly in Matt's ears and he whimpered, unable to escape the voices of his tormentors. He could barely see anything anymore, but felt pain blossom again as he was pelted with more stones._

_"__Hey!" A new voice yelled. "What are you doing? Leave him alone!"_

_The pain and laughter stopped abruptly and heard feet pounding on the ground, becoming fainter as the gang ran off. One pair of footsteps drew closer and Matt swallowed, tasting more thick blood._

_"__Matt!" He heard the voice cry. "Oh Notch, what did they do to you?"_

_Matt coughed again but screamed in pain as someone laid a hand over his chest. The hand was quickly withdrawn but the voice sounded more panicked when it next spoke._

_"__Matt? Matt, look at me! Come on, don't give in," The voice begged. Matt struggled to focus on the blurred shape crouched in front of him, but failed miserably. He just couldn't think straight anymore._

_"__Just hold on Matt. I'll get you to someone who can help," The voice whispered, clearly scared for him. Matt yelped as he was picked up, but couldn't struggle against it. He felt himself being carried along but couldn't see who was holding him._

_"__Mr. Seft!" The voice called and Matt felt him stop walking. "Please, open the door! It's an emergency!"_

_Matt heard hinges creak slightly and assumed it was the aforementioned door opening. "Phil?" A different, deeper voice asked. "What happened? Why is Matt -"_

_"__Please, just help him! I'll explain later!" The first voice, who Matt guessed to be Phil's, sounded frantic now. Matt blinked, still unable to see anything clearly._

_"__Of course. Bring him in and lay him on my couch," Mr. Seft ordered calmly. Matt felt Phil start walking again, then stop shortly after, lowering Matt down onto a soft surface._

_"__Where is he injured the most?" Mr. Seft's voice sounded distant, as though he were in another room. There was a slight clinking of jars and bottles as he moved around, most likely gathering supplies for treating Matt's injuries._

_"__One or more of his ribs may be broken and when I arrived, he had just been kicked in the head," Phil answered. "He – he wasn't able to focus on me."_

_"__Same gang, I'm guessing?" Mr. Seft muttered darkly. Matt swallowed down more blood, crying out as another wave of agony shook him._

_"__Yes. But I've never seen them so brutal before," Phil murmured. "Will you be able to help him?"_

_"__I'll do my best," Mr. Seft promised determinedly, his voice growing louder as he walked over. "Though he may have suffered irreparable damage to his brain that could limit, if not completely destroy, any way of movement or thought. Of course, there's always the slim chance that that didn't happen and that he was just stunned. In that case, he'll have to deal with major headaches for the next few weeks."_

_Matt felt Mr. Seft gently rest his hand on his chest and he flinched, trying to get away from the stinging pain._

_"__Matt?" Mr. Seft asked. "Can you hear me?"_

_Matt tried to say 'yes' but his voice failed him. He made a weak choking noise, but managed to nod his head slightly._

_"__Good," Mr. Seft sighed in relief. "If he can hear us, then there's a good chance he was only stunned. He'll recover, just not very quickly."_

_Matt blinked as a cool feeling spread through his body, emanating from the points of pain. He smiled faintly and sighed, relaxing as relief from the medicine eased the pain his screaming muscles._

_"__Matt? Can you look at me?" Mr. Seft's calm voice interrupted Matt's thoughts and he blinked. His vision was less blurry than before and he was able to see Mr. Seft peering down at him through wire-rimmed glasses, his grey-blue eyes filled with worry._

_Matt smiled weakly, blinking again. He still couldn't summon up the strength to speak so he nodded yes._

_"__He'll be fine in a few hours but I'd like for him to stay here overnight. Just to make sure he doesn't have any serious internal injuries," Mr. Seft turned his head away from Matt and glanced at Phil, who was standing just off to the side._

_"__Thank you," Phil smiled, but he had tears glistening in his bright red eyes. "I'll try to pay you back as soon as possible."_

_"__Oh, that's not necessary," Mr. Seft turned back to Matt. "You know I don't want you to pay. I never will demand anything of you. However, I am going to have a harsh word with the parents of those kids," Mr. Seft's voice grew darker and he narrowed his eyes. "Enough is enough. Matt could have been killed today had you not come along when you did, Phil."_

_Matt swallowed again, feeling dizzy. He didn't understand why people hated him so much. He didn't think anything was different about him or Phil that made the village feel the need to hate them._

_But whatever the reason, Matt knew that deep inside, it was all going to end in death._

**Yay! Flashbacks!**

**Random Observation: I wrote most of this while watching Matt livestream and I found out that he's also a bit of a writer as well! I looked up one of his short stories and... dang. It was just... stunning.**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: ****Minecraft Timelapse - Fallen Kingdom Set (Captain Sparklez) or ****watch?v=PuEezbQ-oyM&amp;list=PL6C732E31C70607EF**

**RusYRP: Wizardly food fights ARE SO FUN TO WRITE! XD And motherly User is so funny too!  
**

**Redpikmanred: Good to see you back!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: And guess what? Ima gonna posting a Mianite one-shot on January 31st to celebrate! (Matt and Phil are iFirez and BruteAlmighty - the main coordinators of the FyreUK Youtube channel)**

**DiamondScribe: What, you mean Mianite coming back in just _three days_ hasn't kept you happy? ;) I had to explain to my dad last night at about 11:30 why I kept squealing with excitement!**


	3. Ship in a Bottle

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,245 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 3

"Hey, Matt!" Matt turned to look behind him when he heard Phil's cheerful holler. Phil was running towards him, holding up a slip of white paper "You up for a new build?"

"Sure!" Matt grinned as Phil reached him and skidded to a halt. "What are we gonna build?"

"Ship in a bottle," Phil explained breathlessly. "Jericho wanted us to build a glass bottle around Sparklez's ship for a prank."

"Cool!" Matt smiled, already thinking of ways to shape the soon-to-be-built bottle. There were so many possibilities to choose from.

"I was thinking of maybe building it in the shape of a moonshine jug," Phil suggested. "I was originally thinking of making it in the shape of a wine bottle but that would end up making the neck too long."

"True," Matt shrugged, seeing sense it what Phil had suggested. "Alright, let's get to moonshinin'!"

Phil laughed, then teleported off with a faint pop. Matt smirked and closed his eyes, teleporting after Phil.

Matt blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the change in light from where he stood now in front of Sparklez's house. The sun shimmered, caught in the leaves and branches from Jerry's Tree. The whole front of Sparklez's house was cast into a cool shade from the towering jungle tree next to it.

Near the roots of Jerry's Tree was Sparklez's ship, bobbing peacefully out on the ocean. The seaside breeze carried the tang of salt water up the cliff, adding to the soothing atmosphere.

Matt's gaze traveled down to the dock where Phil was just getting started with choosing the colour of glass. He summoned in several different shades before seemingly picking one that sported a dull green hue.

Matt realized that he should be helping and with a start, quickly ran through the garden that Lady Ianite had gifted to Sparklez, making his way over to the set of stairs. Matt yelped as he rounded the corner of the stairway and almost ran into Aureylian, who was ascending the stairs at that very moment.

Aurey screamed, her feet slipping out from under her as she stumbled backwards to avoid slamming into Matt. Matt instinctively reached out to catch her, grabbing her hands before she tumbled down the steps. Aurey's fall was halted and Matt quickly pulled her back upright, steadying her.

"I'm sorry about that," Matt apologized, letting go of Aurey's hands. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright," Aurey winked, brushing her bright red hair back over her shoulder. "At least you caught me before I fell all the way down again."

Matt grinned. "Yeah, I did. Now, if you don't mind too terribly much, I have to go and prank Mr. Sparklez. Have a good day, Miss Aureylian!"

Aurey laughed cheerfully and waved goodbye as Matt ran down the stairs, bounding down the steps two at a time.

Matt finally made it to the dock and jumped into the air, riding the winds up to where Phil had started building. Phil winked when he saw Matt fly over, stopping where he was with building the bottle.

"Sorry about the delay," Matt panted, summoning some green glass of the same shade Phil had chosen so to help with the building process. "I ran into Aureylian."

"It's fine," Phil waved it off. "At least I was able to build the basic frame of the bottle so we know the layout."

"Nice," Matt nodded, studying the glass frame. "The neck seems a bit long if we're making it shaped like a moonshine jug though."

Phil glanced over at the neck of the bottle, staring at the shape for a few seconds. Finally he nodded and went back to his own work. "I think you're right," he concluded "Okay, you fix that and start building up the bottle from that end."

Matt flew over to the other side and silently began to work on the neck. Time passed and the bottle was shaped, the ship still encased inside. Matt's eyes grew dull and unfocused from the monotonous work and he could tell Phil felt the same way.

Finally, Matt and Phil had built an encasing around the entire ship. Matt sat down on the top of the completed bottle with a muffled sigh. Phil sat down next to him and closed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted.

"We did good," Phil murmured softly.

"If we can do it right, we can do it good," Matt agreed, grinning. Phil laughed and rolled over, opening his eyes to stare at Matt.

"So true," Phil joked. He playfully shoved Matt across the glass surface, grinning as if daring his brother to shove him back.

Matt laughed as he slid over the slick glass, rolling onto his stomach. He pushed himself back over to where Phil lay, punching his brother lightly as he slid past.

Phil gasped as he rolled to the sloping side of the bottle, tumbling down as the glass curved steeper down. He fell into the water, screaming as he plummeted down, plunging beneath the ocean's surface.

"Phil!" Matt screamed, panic replacing his previous lightheartedness. He dived off the bottle, concentrating on flying before he hit the choppy water too. Matt flew over the churning waves, searching frantically for any sign of Phil.

Phil's head suddenly broke the surface of the ocean and he gasped, spitting out seawater. Matt cried out with relief and flew over to Phil, grabbing him out of the water. Phil held on tightly to Matt, water streaming from his clothes.

Matt flew Phil over to the dock and set him on the oaken planks. Phil coughed, tearing off his mask and throwing it onto the dock next to him.

Without his mask, Matt could clearly see just how tired his brother really was. Phil had dark circles under his dim red eyes and his face was pale. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead, its natural curliness slicked down by the salty water. His breathing was heavier than it should have been, even after building for so long. There was no way that he should have been so exhausted unless there was another factor that Matt was neglecting to observe.

"Phil?" Matt asked, now seriously worried for his brother. "Are you okay?"

Phil lifted his head to glare at Matt, defiance overshadowing the tiredness. "I'm fine," He muttered angrily. "I don't need you hovering over me."

Matt felt a pang of hurt and he swallowed down the rising doubt. "You're my brother," He choked out. "It's second nature for me to worry about you."

"Well I don't like it," Phil snapped, standing up shakily. "I can take care of myself, _Matthew_. So just – back off, okay?"

Matt did take a step back, but he didn't tear his gaze away from Phil. "If there's something wrong, I need to know," Matt pleaded desperately.

"No, you don't. Phil growled coldly. "Just stay away from me."

"Why are you doing this?" Matt struggled to hold back tears. "What have I done?"

"_What have you done?_" Phil roared. "You destroyed our life! You nearly got us killed!" Phil's voice suddenly darkened and he glared at Matt with a murderous rage. "And you ultimately killed our only friend."

Matt felt unconstrained tears well up in his eyes and he let them spill over, making strangled sobbing noises.

"You don't deserve to be a wizard," Phil continued, stalking forwards until he was right in front of Matt.

"I hate you."

**NOOOOO! PHIL, WHY?! Also, I don't know if Brits even know what moonshine is, but I do, 'cause I'm Southern, ya'll!**

**Random Observation: Well guys, my parents have the flu now, and yesterday I wasn't feeling so great either. I'm much better today though, but I still have a very distinct possibility to catch the flu with its full force. So if there isn't a chapter some days, that's the reason why.  
**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Modventures - Season 3 : Episode 18 (Yogscast Complete Pack) or watch?v=ZnOixT9VFEE&amp;list=PL3J-2CqfpKxiSAmosORmqOGg9GBmkud6c&amp;index=18  
**

**RusYRP: Thank you, thank you! *bows* It's nice to see people appreciating the torture!**

**Redpikmanred: :(**

**DiamondScribe: Absomalutely! And since I can't post links on FF, you can find the story on his Tumblr, which is Firedragon04. The story's name is _Amongst the Stars_ and I have no doubt that you will be truly amazed! But yeah, MIANITE! I will most likely sleep till 11 on Saturday morning like usual, eat a bit of lunch, watch Matt's livestream until 2:40, then collect everything I need (food, drink, etc.) and shut the door to the upstairs so I can have the ultimate Mianite-watching-experience!**


	4. Stripped Away

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,245 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 4

Matt gasped out more tears, slumping down with his back against the wall. He had been crying ever since his and Phil's argument.

Matt stared into nothing, hands trembling. He hated to think that what Phil said was true, but he just couldn't convince himself of that anymore. Did he really not deserve to be a wizard? Did the other wizards think that too? Maybe.

Matt shuddered violently, closing his eyes. He heard someone stop outside his room and try to open the door to no avail. The first thing Matt had done upon arriving in his room was place a locking spell over the door.

"Matt?" Wag's worried voice drifted from the hallway outside. "Matt, are you in there?"

"Go away," Matt called, his voice shaky. "Please, go away."

"What's wrong? Can you let me in?" Wag tried to open the door again but it stayed firmly locked.

"No!" Matt flinched. "Stay away! St – stay away from me!"

"Matt!" Wag raised his voice, starting to pound the door as if to break it down by force. "What are you doing in there? Please, just let me in!"

"No!" Matt screamed, tears blurring his eyes. "No one wants me! Just go away!"

Wag ceased pounding on the door for a few seconds as he processed what Matt had just said. Matt took that opportunity and clambered to his feet, stumbling over to the other side of the room. He gingerly took out his wand and pointed it at his chest.

"_Viskas, aš stoviu už, kankina toli, visi, kad aš rūpintis, patenka šiandien,_" Matt whispered, holding back a sob. If Phil had said that he didn't deserve to be a wizard, then so be it. Matt knew that this would be the last spell he'd ever perform.

There was a horrible ripping sensation that felt like something was tearing his heart out of his chest. Matt screamed, nearly collapsing from the wave of pain that washed over him. It hurt so much…

"Matt!" Wag yelled from outside, his voice edged with panic. "Matt, let me in! Open the door!"

Matt ignored Wag and staggered over to his bed, the magical lights on the ceiling dimming before eventually flickering out. He collapsed onto his bed, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

"Matt!" Wag burst into the room, the enchantment over the door fading into nothing as the last of Matt's magical abilities drained away, as well as the pain. The wizard rushed over to Matt, his eyes wide with fear.

"What did you do?" Wag cried. "What happened to your armour?"

Matt lifted his head slowly, feeling unusually weak and exposed. He glanced at his arms, which were no longer shielded with the thick metal plating that had protected them for so long. Matt blinked back more tears as he realized all the rest of his armour had vanished, leaving him in nothing but a dark blue T-shirt and faded jeans.

"Matt?" Wag whispered? "Oh Notch, your – your eyes…"

Matt felt panic seize his heart and he lurched to his feet, stumbling over to a mirror hanging from the wall. His reflection stared back at him, all his horror perfectly duplicated in the glass.

Matt's normally solid yellow eyes had faded to dark hazel, _human_, eyes. He appeared unusually exhausted, tousled light ginger hair hanging in his face. Matt noticed he was still holding his wand but when he looked at the dark oak and gold stick, it crumbled to ashes.

Matt turned around and stared at Wag, tears brimming in his eyes. Wag was watching him in horror, frozen in place.

"I'm not a wizard anymore," Matt choked out. "I'm a mortal now."

"Why'd you do it?" Wag whispered, his voice barely audible. "Why did you remove your powers?"

"I – I wasn't thinking," Matt murmured. "Phil told me he – he hated me and that I didn't deserve to be a wizard."

"What?" Wag cried, shocked. "Phil said _what_?"

Matt flinched. He didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately, Wag wasn't willing to let the matter slide.

"Why would he say that?" Wag pressed. "What happened?"

"We – we had an argument," Matt stared down at his feet. "And Phil was already mad at me for being so protective of him. I – I can't help it. He's my brother for Notch's sake."

Wag was silent for a long while after but he wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulders as a gesture of comfort.

Matt couldn't hold it back anymore. He completely broke down, crying and burying his face in Wag's soft robes. Wag glanced at him sadly and wrapped his heartbroken friend up in a tight hug, steering him back over to his bed to sit down.

Matt remembered all the times he and Phil had promised that they would always be there for each other. They had promised to always help each other with any problems they might have. And they had promised to always care for each other.

But Phil had cast that promise aside the moment he had snapped at Matt. He had left instead the deep, dark hurt of betrayal.

And it had broken Matt to pieces.

Finally, Matt pulled himself together. He stood up, drawing in deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to wrap his head around the reality of what he had done.

He no longer had any powers. Teleporting, the ability to fly, summoning, all of that – gone. His wand was gone. His neutrality with mobs was gone.

And his only gift from Lady Khione – his armour. Well, that was gone now too.

"Matt?" Wag asked softly, interrupting his thoughts. "You do realize that – that since you're mortal now, you can – can die?"

Matt suddenly felt as though his heart had stopped. He hadn't even considered that factor until now, but yes. He was no longer timelessly immortal like before. He could be killed, or perhaps if he survived long enough, which seemed unlikely, he would grow old and die that way.

No matter what, Matt would never be able to escape death.

"Help me," Matt choked, staring at Wag. "I – I wasn't thinking when I did it. Please, help me."

"Of course," Wag promised, standing up. "Maybe there's a way to -"

"No!" Matt surprised himself by protesting. Wag stared at him, shock evident in his eyes. "I mean, please, by all means continue helping me but I just – I don't know if I want to be a wizard again. Maybe Phil was right."

"No," Wag said forcefully, narrowing his eyes. "Phil was _wrong_. You do deserve to be a wizard. You deserve it more than any of us, considering what you've been through."

Matt gave Wag a small, sad smile. "It seems a bit late now to take back what I've done. And I seriously doubt there's a way to reverse it."

"There has to be!" Wag blinked, a note of desperation beginning to creep into his voice. "Surely you can't stay mortal forever!"

Matt smirked. "I like how you're panicking over this situation more than I am. And yes, I can deal with being a mortal until I die." Matt's tone suddenly sobered, "Because if Phil doesn't want me around, then there's no need to stay around."

"Stop," Wag closed his eyes, shuddering. "Please stop thinking that way."

"Well you better get used to it," Matt sighed. "Because I have a feeling that I'm going to be thinking like that for a long, long time."

**MATT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *cries***

**Random Observation: I was debating on what colour Matt's eyes should turn... so I threw together a quick chart of what everyone in Mianite's eye colour was, just to see if there was a pattern or if I should go for something completely different. Almost everyone had brown eyes, so I was left to decide blue, green, or hazel. Blue didn't seem like it would make sense and Sonja's MC skin already had green eyes so I decided on a dark hazel (Like mine!). Yeah. Just something random that only I would actually care about. XD  
**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Modventures - Season 3 : Episode 2 (Yogscast Complete Pack) or watch?v=1AgAISPyRqE&amp;index=2&amp;list=PL3J-2CqfpKxiSAmosORmqOGg9GBmkud6c**

**Redpikmanred: I'M SO EXCITED!**

**RusYRP: I would recommend maybe a bit of Bird Dog whiskey then to help your flu... I had a couple sips last night and it helped immensely! And no, I do not have a Twitter. Only Facebook.  
**

**DiamondScribe: I've made a checklist of things I'm going to bring up for the Mianite stream! I am so hYYped! XD And did you enjoy Matt's story?  
**


	5. Murder

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,335 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 5

_Matt stood at the edge of the funeral, one arm hugging Phil close to him, the other holding a small silver coin that Mr. Seft had given him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched a few dark-clothed people gather around the gravestone that marked the burial place of Matt and Phil's only friend._

_Mr. Seft had been found dead a few days ago, with a single knife wound across his throat. No one knew who had killed him and most didn't care. They despised him for associating himself with Matt and Phil, much to the confusion of the two boys._

_They were standing several feet away from the people around Mr. Seft's grave, knowing that they would only get assaulted with harsh words and punches if they drew closer. Matt trembled faintly, scared for what would happen now that there was no one to help him and Phil._

_One of the larger framed figures at Mr. Seft's grave looked up and glanced around. They met Matt's eyes for a swift second, then dropped their gaze._

_But that one swift second was all Matt needed to recognize Heska, her eyes filled with grief. Matt distantly remembered Mr. Seft saying something about Heska being his niece, but hadn't paid much mind to it because at that point in time he was being treated for a sprained wrist, courtesy of Heska's gang._

_"Hey," Matt jerked back to the present time when he heard Heska's rough voice. She was standing right in front of him, her eyes narrowed. Matt flinched back, shoving Phil behind him in case the girl decided to lash out. Phil whimpered, his own bright red eyes wide with fear._

_"I won't hurt you," Heska growled. "Not yet. I thought you might have killed my uncle, but I realized you're too weak for that."_

_Matt's head was in a whirl during Heska's speech. She – wasn't going to hurt them? And she had thought that they were responsible for Mr. Seft's murder but decided against it? "Who are you and what have you done with Heska?" Matt asked nervously._

_Heska cracked a small, sincere smile. "Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts. But perhaps we can turn to the more urgent matter at this moment – that of course being the question of who really killed my uncle."_

_"What do you want us to do about it?" Phil looked around Matt's shoulder at Heska, blinking. "We aren't detectives. We don't even know why you hate us so much."_

_Heska's smile fell. "You – you mean you really never knew?" She whispered. "All those times and no one ever mentioned it?"_

_"Mentioned what?" Matt shrunk away as Heska took a step closer, still not fully trusting her._

_"The prophecy," Heska sounded confused. "The one that foretells of two people, one with yellow eyes and one with red eyes, and the destruction that follows because of them. Everyone else knew about it. And everyone's always assumed it was you two. That's the reason why I always ordered my friends to hurt you, Matt. I was scared that you would destroy everything I had ever known."_

_"But we wouldn't!" Phil burst out. "We didn't know about any sort of prophecy until now!"_

_"I know you didn't," Heska snapped. "And that's what worries me. I think someone may have killed my uncle just to frame you because they thought you were a threat. And however much I hate you two, I still loved Uncle Seft. I wouldn't want him to die just so two potential threats could be eliminated."_

_Matt frowned, unhappy with how Heska was referring to him and Phil as threats. "He was our only friend," Matt pointed out, thinking carefully about the situation. "Perhaps someone killed him thinking that would send us into a rage so they would have a reason to execute us?"_

_"Perhaps," Heska shrugged. "I don't know. And I feel like we need to find out."_

_"So are we going to stand around talking about it or are we actually going to do something?" Phil walked next to Matt so he was standing next to him. "Because if that's really the killer's – whoever they are – plan, then the longer we stay in one place, the easier it will be for them to find us."_

_"Exactly," Heska cast one last glance over at Mr. Seft's grave, now vacant of anyone standing around it. "So you have to get moving. I'll stay behind, but you two get out. And remember, this talk never happened." With that, Heska jogged off back to the village, her wavy blond hair cascading down her back._

_"Let's go, Phil," Matt muttered, glancing back at the retreating Heska. He wasn't sure how he felt about her now that she was helping them. "Heska's right. We need to go. Now."_

_"But what about our parents?" Phil started walking, trudging along. Matt grabbed his hand and picked up the pace, practically dragging his twelve year-old brother along._

_"Screw our parents," Matt hissed. "They never cared about us anyway. They won't miss us and we shouldn't miss them. Now come on!"_

_Phil suddenly halted, jerking Matt to a stop as well. "Matt," He whimpered, glancing through the trees. "There's something coming."_

_"What?" Matt glanced around but couldn't find anything. "Where?"_

_"Up!" Phil screamed, eyes widening. "Matt, they're coming from above! Run!"_

_And just like that, the dozens of warriors that had been perched in the trees, waiting to attack, swooped down like hawks onto the ground. They landed silently and straightened, leveling out their swords and pointing them directly at Matt and Phil._

_Matt pulled Phil close to him, one hand placed protectively across his chest while he lifted his other hand out, as if warning the warriors to stay back._

_"Stay away," Matt warned, not sure if he was actually making a difference for his and Phil's chances of surviving. Apparently not._

_One warrior strode forwards and Matt was able to see that it was the village chief, a brutish man by the name of Exandier. He was practically a giant, and even though the streaks of white in his dark hair marked his age, no one dared challenge him in any sort of fight._

_"You two," Exandier snapped, "Have gone far enough. You've killed Mr. Seft without reason and pose a very prominent threat to our village. Under normal circumstances, I would hold a trial, but I think we can all agree that this is nowhere near normal."_

_"But we didn't kill him!" Phil protested, struggling out of Matt's hold. Matt felt fear grip his heart and struggled not to drag Phil back next to him. "It wasn't us!"_

_"Lies!" Another of the warriors roared. He leaped forwards and raised his sword, ready to deal a deadly strike to Phil._

_Matt wasn't sure what happened next. All he knew is that there was an explosion of golden light, many people were running around, and a loud ringing noise filled his ears. He collapsed to his knees, coughing as he tried to get his breath back._

_Matt blinked, trying to clear his vision from the yellow suns that were dancing in front of his eyes. When he looked up, he found a gleaming iron sword pressed against his throat, barely slicing into his skin. Matt's fearful eyes traveled up the blade to find Exandier standing stiffly, holding the sword like it was his lifeline. Matt glanced around quickly, and let out a silent sigh of relief when he didn't see Phil. He must have used the explosion of light as a distraction to escape._

_"Well, Matthew," Exandier snarled, bringing Matt's attention back to his own terrible situation. "It looks like even though your brother has escaped, we still have you. And by your little 'performance', we now know exactly what you are."_

_"Free to go?" Matt sneered sarcastically, trying to ignore the terror pounding in his chest._

_"No," Exandier grinned cruelly. "A wizard whose fate will be burned at the stake." _

***idea totally wasn't inspired by one of the one-shots in _Miles and Inches_... XP*  
**

**Random Observation from a loyal Dianitee: DIANITE WILL COME BACK! I KNOW HE WILL COME BACK IN SEASON TWO! RIGHT?! **

***silence*  
**

**He - he has to... he can't just be dead forever...**

**Right?**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft MIANITE Season Two or ****watch?v=TaX7Nfuw_XQ**

**MyBrokenHeart123: HERE IS MORE! AND MIANITE SEASON TWO HYYYPE!**

**DiamondScribe: DIANITE MUST COME BACK! I KNOW I WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! WATCH EPISODE 8 OF SEASON ONE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME FOR HISTORY SHALL REPEAT ITSELF!**

**RusYRP: Well, good luck on your competition! *sings* Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky! (Sorry, it's just that I love country music!)**

**Whispstar: Thanks!**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: No matter - you're here now! AND MIANITE HYYYPE, I AM WAY TOO HYYYPED AND MY VOICE IS GOING UP ON THE 'Y' IN HYYYPE FOR REASONS UNKNOWN BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE HYYYPE! XD**


	6. Blood

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,295 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

**WARNING: Mentions of self harm in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Matt had to say, he seemed to be adjusting pretty well to life as a mortal.

That was, of course, ignoring the fact that he had jumped into the air, trying to fly. And his failure at summoning a cookie for a snack. And his attempt to teleport over to Wag, only to remember that he couldn't do that anymore.

Okay, maybe Matt wasn't adjusting so well to being human.

Matt sighed, watching as Syndicate organized his chests, pulling out random swords and bits of armour and tossing them into his incinerator. Syndicate paused for a second and gave Matt a reassuring smile before continuing with his task.

Matt had decided to live with Syndicate, who had agreed to protect him until he could get used to being a mortal. Syndicate was sympathetic towards the situation, and Matt was grateful to the zombie-man.

"Would you like to have a weapon to defend yourself?" Syndicate asked, breaking the silence. Matt nodded, watching wordlessly as Syndicate grabbed an iron dagger from the chest. He studied the blade, then with a sly grin, flipped the dagger up into the air. Matt gasped as it spun twice, then landed perfectly in Syndicate's outstretched palm. Syndicate laughed and handed it to Matt, the spruce handle smooth and polished.

Matt gingerly took the dagger and ran his finger along the flat of the blade, admiring the cool surface. Syndicate turned back to the chest and tossed Matt a leather sheath for his new dagger

"Don't go poking your eye out," Syndicate smirked. "Because I'm not going to be the one to pop it back in your skull."

"Noted," Matt rolled his eyes. "I doubt it would just 'pop back in' anyways."

"You never know," Syndicate shrugged. "Have you ever tried?"

"No!" Matt yelped. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Syndicate stared at Matt.

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt slowly backed away from Syndicate.

"A joke! It was a joke!" Syndicate cried. "Geez, have you no sense of humour?"

"I didn't know that!" Matt protested. "I thought you were being serious!"

"First lesson about living with Tom," A new voice drifted from the doorway to the chest room. Matt whipped around to see Jericho leaning casually against the door frame, his hat sideways on his rumpled black hair. "Never trust anything he says."

"No, don't listen to him," Syndicate waved cheerfully at Jericho. "He's just talking about himself again."

Jericho huffed and stalked over to one of Syndicate's chests, throwing it open. He grabbed four diamonds from the chest and slipped them into his backpack, glaring at Syndicate.

"Hey!" Syndicate narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Jericho. Matt watched fearfully as the friendly light in Syndicate's eyes grew cold and didn't miss hearing the faint scrape of metal on metal as Syndicate drew his sword.

"What?" Jericho sneered insolently. "Don't want to lose your precious diamonds, Tom? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you killed Boris."

"For the last time, I didn't kill Sonja's stupid snowman!" Syndicate snapped. "Now give me back my diamonds!"

Matt shrunk back, hazel eyes wide as he watched the two quarrel. Jericho's gloved hand was resting on the pommel of his sword, looking like he was ready to pummel Syndicate if he dared fight him. Syndicate was in much the same stance, glaring up at Jericho with dark eyes.

"No one likes your lies, Tom," Jericho spat. "Now just let me take these diamonds and we can forget about this whole thing."

"No!" Syndicate roared, leveling his sword at Jericho's throat. Jericho, to his credit, did not back and down and drew his own sword. "You are accusing me of something I didn't do! But if you take those diamonds, there will be war between us."

"Is this really worth it?" Matt cried, desperate to stop the argument. Syndicate and Jericho both looked at him, tense and ready to spring. "I mean, come on! This was the seventh Boris anyway. You can just go to the snow biome and create a new one."

"That's not the point," Jericho snarled. "You'll never get it, Matt. You weren't meant to be a mortal and never should have become one. What were you thinking, anyway? Were you thinking that life would be easy? That it would go by without a hitch? That it would be all _Hakuna Matata_ and you'd never have to worry about anything? Wrong. You're an idiot if you thought any of those things so just stay out of this."

Matt flinched back, stung. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and slowly backed out of the room.

"Hey," Matt saw guilt fill Syndicate's black eyes. "Matt, come back. It's okay. I – I'm sure Tucker didn't mean it like that -"

"I'm sure he did," Matt whispered, stumbling to avoid the lava pool in Syndicate's house. "And I'm sure he's right."

Matt turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring Syndicate as he started yelling at Jericho again. He rounded the corner, bursting into the aboveground house and running outside, making horrible choking noises as he sobbed.

Matt kept running until he reached the HQ, shoving his way inside. He barreled past Wag, who let out an exclamation of surprise, staring after him as he raced up the stairway leading to his old room.

Matt finally reached his old bedroom and slammed the door shut, wedging a chair under the handle to keep anyone from getting in. He sobbed again, collapsing on the floor and drawing his new dagger with his left hand.

So the normal mortals didn't want him either. There was no point to his life anymore. He could die now anyway – why not take full advantage of that?

Matt forced himself to hold his hand steady as he positioned the dagger just below his wrist. He couldn't take this. He didn't want to live like this anymore. The blade descended, piercing Matt's skin and he trembled, pain shooting up his arm. He dragged the dagger down, the ragged cut growing deeper as he applied more pressure.

Blood oozed out of the wound, trickling down Matt's arm in tiny red streams. Matt gritted his teeth and extracted the dagger, only to cut himself again, this time further up his arm.

Matt cut over and over again until his arms were laced up and down with gashes, some long and deep, others short and shallow. The shallower ones were closer to his wrists, or perhaps on his hands. Blood coated his arms and pooled on the floor, the sticky scarlet puddles dark in the dim lighting of Matt's room.

Matt was crying softly, lying on his side in the dark blood. He had started to feel dizzy and weak from the blood loss not too long ago, and had a hard time catching his breath. The pain was beginning to fade and Matt knew it was a sign that he should stop; that he would be dead before long anyway.

And still he cut.

They all hated him. Wanted him dead. Matt repeated those words over and over as trembling, he got ready to end it. He took a shuddering breath, knowing this would be the last time he would ever be awake. He was aware of someone trying to open his door as he raised the blood soaked dagger up to his right arm.

And with a silent scream, carved a deep slice across his wrist in one smooth stroke.

The world grew foggy and Matt sobbed, closing his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. Everything was fading quickly, far too quickly.

"I'm sorry," Matt choked out, speaking to no one as he fell unconscious, alone and dying in his darkened room.

**Sorry the chapter is up so late guys - I've been trying for several days to write this and it wasn't made any easier by the fact that my fingers are painfully calloused from guitar practice earlier today.**

**Random Observation: A couple weeks ago, one of our cows had twin calves - a heifer and a bull - and I already know I'm going to be begging to name them Tucker and Sonja! XD**

**DiamondScribe: That is not Mianite... that is just a modded survival with the Mianite Crew and Tony, for some reason.**

**RusYRP: Thank you! You may be a tad bit disappointed with the new season though...**


	7. Regaining Strength

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,245 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 7

Wag paced anxiously outside the infirmary, every now and then poking his head inside the half-opened door to check on Matt.

He had found the former wizard lying on the floor of his room, nearly dead from blood loss. The dagger that had inflicted the wounds was resting on the floor next to Matt's head, completely covered in a thick coating of blood.

Wag had struggled not to panic, terrified of how long Matt had lain there, his life bleeding out. He had used a substantial amount of his own healing magic to keep Matt alive for just a little longer, then ran to go get Tom.

Now, Matt was sitting on a chair in the infirmary, staring blankly at the untouched cup of tea in his hands. The tea had long since gone cold and Matt himself hadn't moved for hours. Angry red scars were crisscrossed across his arms and there was one, long, ragged gash over his wrist.

Matt's face was gaunt and ashen, and his eyes, which had once sparkled with a lively light, were dull and foggy. He harboured a slight tremor now too and it appeared incredibly difficult for him to focus on anything. He hadn't spoken a single word since he'd regained consciousness either.

All in all, Wag and Tom were very worried about Matt.

Wag tensed up when he saw Phil walking down the hall towards him, narrowing his eyes in anger. Phil looked up, stopping dead when he caught Wag's glare, but swallowed and continued forwards cautiously.

"How is he?" Phil asked nervously, stopping again in front of Wag and rubbing his arm.

"He's alive," Was spat. "No thanks to you, of course."

Phil flinched and looked away, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_?" Wag roared, glaring murderously at Phil. "Matt almost killed himself because of what you said to him and all you can say is _sorry_? What is wrong with you?"

Phil shrunk back, his eyes wide with fear and he trembled as though expecting to be hit. Wag felt a twinge of sympathy for his fellow wizard but shoved it away to be replaced with a cold hostility.

"What else can I say?" Phil whispered. "My own brother took away his wizard powers and is suffering through depression because of me. There's nothing I can do."

"Is there any way to get his powers back?" Wag asked cautiously. "If you know of a way to do that, then there is something you can do."

Phil shrugged sadly. "None. Have you checked everything?"

"I've looked through every resource we have and found nothing to bring powers back," Wag sighed. "I want to try everything, but Matt's too weak right now to harness any sort of power."

"True," Phil frowned. "It's very likely that if we somehow managed to give him his powers back now, we would be dealing with spontaneous combustion. That's never pretty."

Wag grimaced, remembering one of their experiments. "Definitely not," he agreed, shoving the memory of the mess that had followed out of his mind. That had not been a pretty day and almost everyone had tried to forget it.

"What about the spell used to bring someone back to life?" Phil suggested. "Would that restore his powers as well?"

"First off, we don't have the ability to perform that spell, nor do we have the resources to enact it," Wag narrowed his eyes. "Secondly, it would take a source of tremendous power. We would need a god to transfer over part of their power so Matt could regain his. And unless you're a god, we can't do that."

"Okay, okay!" Phil raised his hands above his head in surrender. "I get the point, that spell isn't going to work if we try it. And there are no potions?"

"None," Wag sighed again. "The closest is if we mixed a potion of regeneration with a potion of leaping and blindness to create a 'power' potion, but the book I found that recipe in said there was a ninety-five percent chance of destroying everything within ten thousand meters. I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Let's not," Phil agreed. "I quite like the idea of not living in or near a large smoking crater. Actually, I probably wouldn't even be around to live in the crater."

"True," Wag laughed. "But craters aside, what are we going to do right now?"

Both of them glanced back into the infirmary simultaneously. Matt was still sitting in the chair and his tea remained untouched. He looked up at them, his hazel eyes dull. Wag still found it incredibly strange that Matt's eyes were human now, with a pupil and iris and whites. Before, they had just been one solid yellow, with a faint glow like all wizard's eyes.

"Guys," Matt's voice was barely audible and Wag exchanged a glance with Phil before stepping into the room. Phil followed, his eyes wide and worried.

"How are you feeling?" Wag asked, nervously shuffling his feet.

Matt didn't answer, instead reaching up and pushing Wag's hood down. The purple-grey fabric fell around his shoulders and Wag stared curiously at Matt, wondering what that was for.

"We all have our own scars," Matt murmured, gazing at the pale scars across Wag's face. He turned away, not wanting to think about how he had gotten those scars. Still, the memories flooded his mind, fire and blood flashing across his vision momentarily.

"But no one should have scars like yours," Phil swallowed, glancing pointedly at Matt's arms. Matt didn't bother to look at Phil, instead letting his gaze drop to the floor.

"I'm talking about the ones that you can't see," Matt whispered. "The ones below the surface. They still hurt like mad. But they can't be healed – not by time or treatment. They can be made deeper though, and that's all that seems to be happening to me now."

"I really am sorry," Phil blinked, his dark red eyes swimming with guilt. "I never wanted – this – to happen."

"I know you didn't," Matt shook his head, avoiding Phil's gaze. "But it happened anyway. Funny how life works like that. Guess the only thing we can do is find our own way around it."

"But there was a better way than this," Wag rested his hand on Matt's shoulder, gazing at him sadly. Matt blinked, seemingly unable to find the strength to shrug Wag off.

"Was there?" Matt asked lifelessly. "Was there really?"

"There's _always_ a better way," Phil murmured. "Sometimes you just have to look a little harder to find it."

"Then can I go out looking?" Matt half-joked, the familiar sparkle entering his eyes for a few seconds. "I seriously would like to just go for a walk, even if only to clear my thoughts."

"Can you stand?" Wag asked, a wave of concern washing over him. Matt answered that question by staggering to his feet with a soft grunt and taking a few steps forwards. "Okay, so you can walk. As long as you don't collapse and have to get me to come and find you, I have no qualms with you wandering about the world."

Matt cracked a small smile. "Thanks," He blinked, then turned and walked slowly out of the infirmary. Wag watched the former wizard walk off, his silvery eyes glowing faintly with worry, then turned back to talk to Phil again.

But the other wizard had vanished, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**Inspirational talks... can someone kill me now? Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a severe case of writer's block and my fingers were too badly blistered from playing guitar anyway, so it was near impossible for me to type without experiencing major pain.**

**Random Observation: *sings* One more book, in the Mianite Collection! *stops singing* Oh... you guys were listening? Sorry about that - my voice is still a little hoarse from being sick. But yeah - there's only one more book in the Mianite Collection after this one! I'm so happy!**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Timelapse - Aegir: Sanctuary at Sea [Oil Rig] or watch?v=onUsKzgb4Z4  
**

**MyBrokenHeart123: It's not just you. I was so hyped too...**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: I probably would've added five mods... MAX. There are way too many now to actually have a fun time.**

**RusYRP: I've mainly been watching the wizards' POV... if they can even be called 'wizards' anymore. THEY TOOK MY IDEA! XD Seriously though, it's going to be really interesting to see how they get their powers back.**

**DiamondScribe: I think you're just getting used to this... don't worry, I have something planned in the last book that's bound to shake you, at least a little bit!**

**IaniteTC: I watch it because it's Mianite, but that's really the only reason. If it weren't Mianite, I probably would've stopped watching after the first day.**


	8. Flames

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,190 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 8

_Matt's eyes were wide with fear as he writhed frantically against the ropes that bound him to the cold iron pole, his heart pounding inside his chest. Dry straw and branches surrounded him, coming up to his waist and the faint crackling of a burning torch could be heard, though Matt couldn't tell where it was coming from._

_He had been taken back to the village and tied to an iron pole in the town square. The citizens of the village had gathered straw and branches, piling them up around him to make a nice, toasty bonfire._

_Matt was trembling violently, flinching every time someone in the crowd moved. They were all talking cheerfully, probably discussing what a relief it was to finally eliminate one of the wizards that had 'threatened' them for so long._

_Or maybe they were just debating which barbeque sauce to use._

_Matt smiled a little at his private joke, but his face quickly fell when he spotted the tip of an open flame rise above the heads of the crowd. They parted, creating a clear path to Matt from where Exandier stood, holding up a flaming torch._

_Matt started struggling again, eyes widening as Exandier stalked forwards, the flames from the torch dancing into the cool dusk sky._

_"At long last, we have subdued one of the evil forces that was foretold in the prophecy!" Exandier roared, smiling maliciously when the crowd cheered. "He was convicted to burn for the crimes of being a wizard and assisting in the escape of a fellow wizard. I have no doubts that we will catch his friend soon enough, but for now, let us make the fire blaze bright!"_

_Matt felt his breath catch in his throat as the arm holding the torch descended, setting the burning torch on a bit of straw. The straw caught fire almost instantaneously and within a matter of seconds, dancing fire surrounded Matt, shrouding the rest of the world in an orange blur._

_Sparks crackled up and brushed past Matt's arms, barely singing his skin. Matt flinched, frozen in terror as more flames raced around his feet, drawing ever closer to him._

_"Matt!" Matt looked up, his golden eyes swimming with tears. He saw Phil shoving his way through the crowd, desperately trying to make his way over to him._

_"Run!" Matt screamed. "Phil, run!"_

_Phil hesitated, shrinking down as those near him in the crowd started to realize that he was the other wizard. A few tried to grab him but a girl shoved them away, standing in front of Phil protectively. Heska snarled at the townsfolk, seemingly warning them to stay back. The crowd hesitated before backing away, not wanting to mess with Heska._

_Matt smiled slightly, but gasped as a searing pain crept over his feet. He glanced down and saw that the fire had finally reached him and was just beginning to eat away at his legs. Matt screamed, spasming against the iron pole as white-hot agony engulfed the lower half of his body._

_"Matt!" a flash of dark red light swamped his vision and Matt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything in the world. The flames crept up, dancing around his chest and Matt howled. Oh Notch, this – this pain…_

_Slowly, ever so slowly, the world began to fade away. Matt felt his head grow foggy as the agony grew overpowering._

_There was a cool sensation and Matt briefly wondered if that was what death felt like. If it was, then maybe dying wasn't so bad. It felt nice compared to the burning sensation he had felt just moments before._

_Matt kept his eyes closed as he grew colder. It soothed the burns that laced his skin. It was very welcoming and he fell limp, taking a deep breath of the cold air._

Matt, wake up. You have to wake up_. Matt frowned, confused by the voices. Where were they coming from? And why did they sound so familiar?_

_"Come on Matt, don't give up on us," Someone was begging. "Please, wake up. I know you can wake up."_

I don't want to wake up,_ Matt wanted to protest. He was just so tired. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to go back to that cold place again. It felt nice there._

_"Matt! Open your eyes, for Notch's sake!" Matt's eyes flew open and he stared around in fright, letting the world slowly focus in around him. Phil and Heska were crouched by his side, and there was the sound of running water to his left. They weren't in the village anymore and it had apparently just started to snow._

_"See? I told you he was fine!" Heska grinned slightly, winking at Phil. Phil glared at her before turning back to Matt._

_"Can you stand up, Matt? I hate to rush you but we kind of need to leave this area within the next five minutes if we don't want to be caught," Phil shrugged. "It's a minor inconvenience that comes from blowing up half the town."_

_"What?" Matt choked, scrambling shakily to his feet. He almost collapsed but thankfully Phil caught him. "How did that happen?"_

_"Not sure," Heska smirked. "But Phil did some light-explosion-thing that was super badass and ended up killing Exandier. I never liked him anyway."_

_"Yeah well, now we have a whole town trying to kill us," Phil grumbled. "It's not so badass when you think about it like that."_

_"Sure," Heska sighed. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you because you need to get out of here."_

_"Are you coming with us?" Matt asked Heska, half hopeful, half dreading. Heska would be a valuable ally to have. Plus, she was almost what could be called a 'friend' by now._

_Heska's expression sobered. "I can't," She murmured forlornly. "I can't leave here. This is my home. I can say I tried to stop you but you escaped using your powers. They'll believe anything since they don't have a leader anymore."_

_Matt's shoulders slumped and he turned away, his heart heavy with disappointment. "Okay then," Matt's voice was quiet and barely audible. Heska smiled sadly at him before running back off into the snowy forest._

_"Now is not the time to be falling in love," Phil scolded, his eyes filled with a humourous light._

_"I am not in love with Heska!" Matt protested defiantly, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks._

_"I was just joking!" Phil laughed. "Now come on. Let's get moving."_

_"Where are we going?" Matt asked, leaning heavily on Phil as he limped forwards. His legs stung and he stifled a cry of pain as he brushed against a small pine sapling._

_Phil's gaze brightened and he stared hopefully out into the trees, appearing to see something that Matt couldn't. "We're going to a new world," He breathed. "The world from the stories that Mr. Seft told us."_

_"You mean the island?" Matt turned his concentration to navigating around a patch of slippery snow. The flakes settled over his burns, soothing them._

_"Yes," Phil smiled. "We'll be safe in the land of Mianite."_

**For some reason, I listened to the Benny Hill Theme whilst writing this chapter. Don't bother questioning my sanity.**

**Random Observation: Please tell me I'm not the only one who ships 'Heskatt'. Even though it can never be *sad face*.**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Modventures - Season 3 : Episode 15 (Yogscast Complete Pack) or watch?v=v1coPwXGlfE&amp;list=PL3J-2CqfpKxiSAmosORmqOGg9GBmkud6c&amp;index=15**

**Sallyya Charbon: Don't worry, only a few more Mianite stories after this!**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Sorry it's late. I had a little trouble getting in the mood to write.**

**DiamondScribe: Because I have an idea for a new story called _Amulet_ and it's gonna have AntVenom and CaptainSparklez and SkyDoesMinecraft and Setosorcerer and I think I'm rambling now... *coughs* Sorry about that. And as for the feels... just how much do you not-like Tom? Because that could be a very big factor.**

**IaniteTC: Yes, just one more! After that, there will only be the occasional one-shot, if that.**

**RusYRP: YES! WIZAAARRRRDDDDDSSSSSS!**


	9. Quicksand

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,220 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 9

Matt slowly walked through the desert, his feet sinking slightly into the sand every time he took a step. His arms felt very tender and he tried his best to avoid knocking them against anything.

He wasn't permitted to be alone with any sort of weapon anymore – understandable, since he had practically sat down and had a chat with Death the other day. He had greatly scared Wag and Tom, he knew. But it wasn't entirely his fault. Events had occurred and they had consequences.

Matt sighed, staring down at the ground. He was limping again. It had been years and his old limp had almost vanished before this whole incident. Funny how he still sported the scars of what had happened almost two hundred and sixteen years ago, back when he was only thirteen.

Matt smirked, remembering Heska. She would have died long ago, at this point in time. Then again, almost everyone had.

The explosion had wiped out almost every form of life and Matt knew he and the other wizards were lucky to survive. It happened when they were only in their thirties, still new to wizardly ways. They had seen the asteroid coming just a few minutes before it hit, but by sheer dumb luck, Wag had teleported them away from the point of impact. They had returned later to find their homeland completely destroyed, with no trace of life left.

After that, they had continued their journey to the island of Mianite, learning along the way about the mainland of Minecraftia, which had escaped the explosion. There were also several smaller islands around the island of Mianite, one being Ianarea, which they lived in for a time. The residents of Ianarea were very accepting of the wizards, and they allowed them to help build them a city.

After some decades though, Wag had persuaded them that it was time to leave. Matt had been reluctant to leave behind his friends, especially a pair of pirates he had grown fond of, but had eventually conceded. A few weeks after that, they had found the island of Mianite.

At first, it appeared uninhabited. Then, after having an arrow shot at them by a strange-looking person that they later learned was Tom Syndicate, had informed the people living on the island that they were peaceful wizards. Syndicate, Jericho, Sparklez and Firefoxx had been more than happy to let the wizards stay after that.

Matt continued to wander through the desert, letting memories overwhelm him. He remembered all the fun times he had had with his friends. He remembered all the laughter, the pranks, and most of all, all the craters of various sizes.

There had been a particularly large crater when Matt and Phil were experimenting with potions one day. It had gone as a silent agreement after that to never bring a spider's eye and a potion of nausea near each other again.

"Good times," Matt muttered. "Too bad it had to end the way it did."

Once again, Matt was reminded of the prophecy. He had gleaned the information out of Phil, who had reluctantly confessed to hearing it before.

_Yellow eyes in fire burning bright, destruction of life in the darkened night, red eyes in a fury of harm to appear, and collapse of one who has much to fear. _Those words had haunted Matt days after he learned them and Phil didn't help with his constantly repeating 'I told you that you wouldn't like it.'

Even now, years after the prophecy had been seemingly fulfilled, Matt still worried about it. What if it wasn't fully completed? Was he in danger of dying? The fear that had always been there had intensified after he turned into a mortal.

Matt was so caught up in his ponderings, it didn't register at first. He blinked, slightly confused as to why he couldn't move his feet.

Then he glanced down and suddenly the realization hit him. He was _sinking_.

"Quicksand! No!" Matt yelped. He struggled to climb out, already stuck up to his knees. He only seemed to sink faster though and he soon found the sticky sand pressing against his chest.

The sand was quite hot and Matt lifted his chin, trying his best not to let any of the gritty sand get in his mouth. The sand pressed against the edges of his lips and Matt's eyes widened in panic. There was no way he was getting out of this one… alive.

_Help!_ Matt screamed inside his head, blinking more quicksand out of his eyes. It was getting hard for him to breathe and his heart was beating rapidly against his chest.

Then, his head went under the quicksand. Matt gasped, coughing as quicksand filled his mouth. His lungs burned for air, and he felt very lightheaded all of a sudden.

And slowly…

Very slowly…

Everything...

Turned…

Black.

XxX

?'s POV

I had been following Matt for quite a while now, watching him silently as he wandered through the desert, seemingly lost in thought. I had turned invisible and to avoid suspicion even more, I was floating a few inches off the ground so as not to make any noise when I walked.

I was worried about him, yes. I felt really bad for what he had done, and I almost felt that it was my duty to be his 'silent guardian', at least for now.

"Quicksand! No!" I was jerked from my thoughts by the sound of a startled yelp. I turned my attention back to Matt, only to find him gone from my line of sight. I glanced around frantically, and let out a barely audible gasp as I saw Matt stuck to his chest and quicksand and sinking fast.

I quickly ran over to him, stopping just before the quicksand started. I floated a few inches higher into the air and hovered over the point where Matt was, just as his head went under the quicksand. I let out a desperate cry and crouched down, plunging my arms into the quicksand, hoping, praying that I would be able to find him.

I felt Matt's hand brush mine and I grasped at it, getting a firm grip before I pulled Matt up. He reemerged from the quicksand, his eyes tightly shut and his chest unmoving.

"Matt!" I cried, fear gripping my heart. I held him close to me as I flew away from the quicksand, before gently setting Matt down on the sand. I landed next to him, putting my hand over his chest.

_Thank Notch,_ I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt a faint heartbeat. But I knew it would fade before long if I didn't do something – there was too much quicksand clogging up Matt's throat.

A spell popped into my mind and I hoped with all my might that it would work. I took a deep breath and began to chant, the foreign words seemingly echoing in the quickly cooling dusk air.

"_Pasukite atgal nuo prakeiktas rašybos, grįžti į tai, kas jums buvo anksčiau, bus jums valdantieji būti jums krito, ir būti išlaisvinti iš šio prakeikimo amžinai_," I chanted, watching for any sign of response from Matt.

Nothing. I swallowed down my panic and felt for a heartbeat again.

Instead, I was met with a deathly silence.

**Oh no! Is Matt really dead? Who is this mysterious stalker? Is this the author's revenge for Matt's character being so hard to build in Minecraft? Find out tomorrow in the last chapter!**

**Random Observation: Last night, I had a dream about the Tom, Tucker, Jordan, and Sonja and they had to go through these deadly challenges. Halfway through the dream, I became Jordan and after he/we/I escaped his/our/my challenge, we were taken to see the others complete their challenges. Tucker had already finished, and Sonja was just completing her challenge. Then, we all went over to see Tom... and I'm pretty sure I felt my heart break. There were a bunch of different versions of Dianite attacking Tom and he was nearly dead. I yelled at him to fight back but he was so weak... and then of course, I was rudely awoken by my dad squirting me with a water bottle to get me up. So thanks Dad. I guess I'll never learn what happened to Tom.  
**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: ****Minecraft Modventures - Season 3 : Episode 40 (Yogscast Complete Pack) or watch?v=D55_X7KtH1U&amp;index=40&amp;list=PL3J-2CqfpKxiSAmosORmqOGg9GBmkud6c**

**kay66727: It all depends... will I be feeling murderous when I write the last chapter? *grins evilly***

**DiamondScribe: Oh. Then you may not get too upset. It's gonna be relatively quick anyway.**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: #Wizardsforever!**

**RusYRP: It's basically going to be LotR with amulets in Minecraft... XD**

**IaniteTC: Cool! Will you post on FF?**

**OstrichLord4Lyfe: Well, thank you! And you don't seem to be the only one. ;)  
**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Well, I'm on time today!**


	10. Powers

**Hey ya'll, it's Ender! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! This chapter has 1,290 words. This story has 12,675 words. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, Minecraft, any YouTubers mentioned and really, I only own this story.**

Chapter 10

Matt coughed, sand catching in his throat. He rolled over onto his stomach, retching as he tried to dispel more sand.

"Matt! Thank Notch!" A familiar voice cried out next to Matt and he flinched, closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk with anyone. It hurt too much to speak.

"Matt?" The voice grew concerned and Matt struggled to keep his eyes closed. The voice sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be who he was thinking. "Can you speak?"

Matt coughed again, spitting out more sand. Geez, how much sand had he swallowed?

"Matt, look at me," The voice demanded. Matt shook his head weakly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Matt! Please! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. Just please, please, talk to me."

Matt slowly opened his eyes, blinking back more sand. It was well past dusk now and the air had cooled considerably. Darkness shrouded the land and Matt blinked again, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

There was Phil, his mask thrown aside as he kneeled next to Matt. Quicksand coated his arms and his light brown hair was curlier than usual, like he had been running his hands through it like he did when he was nervous. His bright red eyes were wide and searching as he stared at Matt, and he gasped, his eyes filling with shock.

"Matt," Phil whispered. "Your – your eyes. They're – yellow again."

_That's impossible_, Matt wanted to protest, but when he tried to speak, all that came out of his mouth was a hoarse choking noise. Matt's heart sank and his gaze fell, staring down at the sand he was currently sitting on.

"Matt, look at me," Phil pleaded. "Your eyes really are yellow again. I don't know why, or how."

_That doesn't matter,_ Matt tried to convey what he wanted to say with a glare at Phil. His brother seemed to understand and turned his own stare to the ground beneath his feet.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help," Phil's voice came out as sort of a choked sob. "I didn't want you to die – I never have. You weren't breathing, Matt. I was just trying to save your life."

_I thought you hated me_, Matt stared at Phil in confusion. Why would Phil want to save him? If he had said that he wanted Matt dead, then why bring him back from the brink of death?

"I was wrong," Phil guessed Matt's thoughts and shrugged. "And I've never been more wrong in my life. You're my brother. We made a promise to always be there for each other and I could never fully understand that. Now I do, and it's time for me to uphold my end of the promise and be there for you."

"Stop… being… sentimental." Matt rasped. He smiled, beginning to feel better. "Simple… apology… good… enough."

Phil laughed; an honest-to-goodness, humour-filled laugh. "Then I'm sorry," He apologized, dipping his head sincerely, although the lightness in his eyes took the edge off the sincerity.

Matt grinned back, brushing some more sand off his arms. Then he blinked, feeling something quite heavy and cold settle over his back and shoulders. He turned to look, but as he did so, the feeling descended over his arms and legs as well. Phil gasped and scrambled backwards, staring at Matt in complete and utter shock.

"What -" Matt yelped, blinking as a helmet seemed to slip on over his head. The heavy feeling encircled his whole body and as it did so, it seemed to grow less cold. There was a barely audible sigh carried on the breeze and a familiar dark oak-and-gold wand appeared in Matt's now-armoured hand.

"Matt?" Phil called hesitantly, frozen in place. Matt responded with a faint grin as he realized what must have happened.

"Phil," He began, his smile growing. "Did you possibly use the 'return to what you were before, be you reigning, be you fell' spell to bring me back from the brink of death?"

"Yes?" Phil said it almost as a question, still clearly confused. "What does that have to do with anything – oh…"

"And the realization hits!" Matt laughed. "I'm so glad I almost died now! Thank you very much!"

"No need to be sarcastic now," Phil frowned, half-offended. "I could reverse the spell just as easily as I enacted it."

"No you couldn't. Because I'm a wizard again!" Matt crowed. "And for crying out loud, Phil, do you really believe I would think you're serious?"

"Not really," Phil admitted, his shoulders slumping as though he was legitimately disappointed. Matt smirked though, because he knew that Phil was just as excited as he was – he was just better at controlling his excitement.

"Ah, come on," Matt grinned, standing up. Strength poured back into his muscles and the weight of the armour eased off, shifting as Matt moved around. "Now we can have build-offs again!"

"You really forgive me?" Phil asked disbelievingly, standing up as well. "Just like that?"

"I could hold a grudge against you for the rest of eternity, if you prefer," Matt shrugged. "Though I like this forgetting-this-whole-thing-ever-happened scenario more than slightly better."

"True," Phil smiled, slipping his mask on over his head. It hid his messy hair and then only part of Phil's face that Matt could see was his eyes, glowing faintly in the darkened night.

"Now," Matt took a deep breath and jumped up into the air. He almost started to fall back to the ground but came to a sudden halt, floating just a few inches above the ground. "I can fly again, so that's good. You coming back with me to the HQ or not? I bet Wag and Tom are worried to death right about now – we've been gone for hours."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Phil joined Matt up in the air and they both slowly rose a couple more feet off the ground. "What will we tell the others about this – ordeal?"

"How about we just say that you did some super badass spell that ended up bringing back my wizard powers?" Matt smirked, remembering Heska and how she saw wizard magic. Phil laughed, also remembering their ally from long ago. He shook his head in mock despair as Matt continued, "And you can't argue against this situation either because it ended well this time."

"I suppose you're right," Phil sighed, seemingly not at all put off. "So come on, Matt. Let's go home."

"Agreed," Matt nodded and flew up a little higher before speeding off back in the direction of the HQ with Phil close behind.

But what neither of them saw as they flew away was a large, glowing portal appear in the sky. It shimmered with a darkness blacker than night and faint purple particles flew out of it. A long silver claw appeared around the rim of the pale-stoned portal, with a black, scaly leg following it. The rest of the dragon slowly appeared from the portal, its dark scales gleaming. Its large purple wings flared out, throwing more particles into the night sky.

The dragon roared, a wordless noise heralding that something bad would follow. Gleaming dark purple eyes snapped open and the dragon bared its fangs, looking around this new world.

_'It's time,'_ the dragon growled, its voice deep and raspy. _'It's time for my revenge.'_

And with a flick of its tail, the dragon smashed the portal to bits, destroying any evidence of its entry into the Overworld. It lifted up into the air, its wings cutting through the air with heavy beats. The dragon glanced around one more time before giving a final roar and flying off into the starry night.

**Yay! FF was able to get its act together so I could post this chapter! But what's this? A cliffhanger that will lead into the next story! GAH! SO MUCH SUSPENSE! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! XD**

**Random Observation: I'm sorry... well... maybe not... #WaglingTom #NoRegrets #WhatWasIThinking #Nextstoryinaweek**

**FyreUK Video of the Day: Minecraft Modventures - Season 3 : Episode 48 (Yogscast Complete Pack) or watch?v=FpnB2Yihdnw (Because it's so hilarious! I die laughing every time!)  
**

**Whispstar: Aye! Thank ye, matey!**

**DiamondScribe: Meh, it probably won't matter too much to you. I know I'm gonna be upset for days after, though... and I hope you had a good time!**

**Redpikmanred: Oh, I built it, but it was very troublesome. And then I built Tucker and Phil's characters one block too low so I had to fix THAT.**

**RusYRP: It won't be out until the end of this month though, sadly. :P But there is one more book, so there's still hope! And the ending for it is possibly the best ever! I've had the ending in mind since about November last year, I kid you not! :D**

**ironhideandratchet4ever: What can I say? I'm just here to Storm your Sand... whatever that means. XD**


End file.
